


In Another Galaxy

by Kylorens_babymama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, padm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Domestic Fluff, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/F, F/M, Im so gay for padme, Knight of Ren - Freeform, Kylo, Kylo Ren in Love, Lesbians in Space, Short One Shot, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Twins, Smuggler Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dark padme is my queen, like I wanna marry her, oneshots, this is for my discord family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorens_babymama/pseuds/Kylorens_babymama
Summary: This is a collection of Star Wars One Shot! I take request. :)This is dedicated to the Discord, I love every single one of you!
Relationships: Dating - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Beaeli is Padme’s ex-handmaiden turned lover. She was helping her raise the twins, when suddenly a connection formed. While Padme raises her army against her ex-lover, Beaeli raises Luke and Leia. After putting the twins to bed, she waits for her girlfriend in their shared chambers.  
> 

Beaeli sighed, the twins were getting wilder every single day. One day she would have to hire someone else to help. “Hello Ma’am!” said the guard as she opened the door to Beaeli and Padme’s chambers. Padme had to hire extra guards ever since stormtroopers were spotted in the outer regions of the city. While the situation was scary, She loved seeing the protective side of her girlfriend.

As she enters the bedroom, she changes out of her food stained dress. The twins have always been messy eaters. They get it from their mother, who always seems to have crumbs on her robes. Beaeli gets into bed, and huffs. She deeply misses her sweetie. Bea pulls on her nightgown, and settles into bed. As an hour passes, she can no longer keep her eyelids open. 

“Honey? You awake?” says Padme as she gets dressed in her nightgown. Bea’s eyes flutter open, and she gives a sleep-crusted, “Yeah, Sweetie.” Padme walks over to the bed, and lays down; tucking Bea into her side. “I’ve been excited to see you all day, Sweetie.” a sleepy Bea tells Padme. She snuggles closer into her girlfriend’s side.

“I’ve missed you all day too, Honey.” She plays with Bea’s soft hair. “How were the twins today, baby?” She asks. Bea practically purrs from the sensation. “I love them so much, They were perfect besides the fact that Leia decided she didn’t want to share.” She laughed at the memory of Leia playing with a fake blaster as Luke cried. 

Padme laughs, and then shivers lightly. “Sweetie, hold me closer and I’ll keep you warm.” Beaeli tells her girlfriend. “Well, aren't you a charmer? Should I be worried that you might sweep a young maiden off her feet?” Padme laughs and snuggles closer to Bea.

“Oh, absolutely! You see there is this beautiful woman with dark hair, and mysterious eyes. Too bad she’s dating her ex-handmaiden.” She gives a fake pout, and tickles Padme. “Looks like we are in the same situation, Honey. There is this insanely hot woman who works in the castle. She takes care of the twins, too! Too bad she’s dating the empress.” Padme exclaims as she holds her sides. Bea ends her attack and cuddles back up into her girlfriend’s side.

“I really love holding you, Honey.” Padme says sweetly as she drifts to sleep. “Can I have my goodnight kiss?” Bea asks, looking up at Padme. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Honey” Padme says as she closes her eyes, and leans down. Padme’s face was so close to Bea’s that she could smell the sweet fragrance of an orange Padme had eaten. Their lips meet, and it was like the world was well. “Sweet dreams, my queen.” Bea whispers. After the kiss ended, both Beaeli and Padme fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Forgiven- AU Ben Solo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ben is a smuggler like his dad and he meets a really cute Knight of Ren who takes an interest in him.
> 
> Prompt: After another successful smuggle, Ben visits a popular bar. While there he encounters a rather popular off duty Knight of Ren, Anstis.
> 
> This goes out to my Discord Family, sending love.

‘God, why was this planet so hot?’ Ben thought as he pushed back his damp locks. “Chewie, I’m so happy we can finally leave this hell hole. Why is there so much sand?” He dumps out all the sand from his boot. Chewie just gives a low grumple in response. 

Ben tries to start the Millennium Falcon but the engine sputters. “Chewie!” He shouts, “I think there is something wrong.” Chewie shakes his head, and hits the console in anger. “I thought Dad and you fixed it before the mission?” Ben asks. Chewie gives a quick response. “You guys did, but you decided to be cheap and didn’t replace that part? God!” Ben says quickly, and also hits the console. He really did take after Uncle Chewie. “This is going to take a while to fix, huh?” Ben asks, and Chewie gives a head shake yes. “While you fix it, i’m going to go get a celebratory drink.” Ben fixes his fluffy hair, and walks down the lowered ramp.

While Ben was making his way into town, a certain Knight or Ren was drinking away her problems. “Another wheat beer please.” Anstis asks the bartender. This was her only night off this week and she was going to enjoy it. “That'll be two imperial credits.” the bartender replied, Anstis was the only Knight of Ren who went around without her helmet, so most people know her face. ‘Maybe that’s why she won’t look me in the eyes’, She thought. “Sure, here hun.” Anstis handed her the money, and gave her a wink. In that moment the bartender's face resembled a tomato, Anstis gave a quick laugh to that thought. She grabbed the beer, and walked over to a back booth.

As soon as Ben walked into the door, the already quiet bar became silent. He lifted his head, and happened to make eye contact with Anstis. She even had the audacity to wink. ‘Oh god, why do i always find trouble?” Ben thought as his hand reached for his blaster. He was prepared for a fight.

Her buzz had made Anstis ten times more arrogant. She knew she would somehow find trouble. Though she didn’t know her trouble would be a 6’3 smuggler, who happened to be ‘The Ben Solo’. His parents were legends, even to the First Order. Anstis knew she was beautiful, and she used it to her advantage. After she sent Bena wink, she watched him reach for his blaster. Anstis drowned a shot, and sauntered over to him. “Benny!” She slurred.

‘Benny? Really?’ Ben thought as he looked down at the Knight. “This is a public place, honey. Don’t cause a scene.” Anstis told him. “Tell me right now why I shouldn’t end you right now, scum?” Ben asks, drawing his blaster, and holding it to her chest. “Because i’m cute?” Anstis asks, tilting her head like a puppy. ‘How can someone so adorable be so evil?’ Ben asks himself. “Ugh, whatever, I'm off duty. That’s the only reason why I won’t.” He tells her, and Anstis just smirks. Then she walks her cute butt back over to her booth- wait did he just call her butt cute?

After Ben and Anstis ended their conversation, they sat on opposite sides of the bar. Anstis had lost count of how many shots she’s had. She also kept glancing over at the adorable smuggler. If only he wasn’t with the Restistance. This thought made her drown another shot.

Ben knew he shouldn’t be worried for her, considering she was a bad guy. He just couldn’t help himself but watch helplessly as she took shot after shot. “Want a refill, sir?” The bartender asked, holding out a pitcher. “No, I'm good.” Ben replies, he wanted to be in a good headspace in case he had to help Anstis- wait, why did he want to protect her?

Anstis just wanted to forget- forget her life, forget her job, and to forget how many innocents she’d killed. That’s why she was drinking. Anstis wasn’t stupid, she knew Ben kept looking over at her. She just didn’t understand- so Anstis drank more.

Eventually, the hot bartender cut her off, which sent her walking; no stumbling out of the door. As Anstis walked into an alley, three shadowy figures jumped her. The truth is, they had been following her all day. ‘So they finally decided to attack me- how incopentent of them’ she let out a giggle. The tallest figure swung, and Anstis grabbed their fist. How easily they flew across the pavement. 

When Anstis walked out of the bar, Ben knew he had to follow; it was like his gut was pulling him towards her. When he walked into the alley, Ben couldn’t believe his eyes. He was mesmerized. Anstis was throwing multiple bodies across the alley, it was so hot. After all the attackers were knocked unconscious, she stood there like the goddess she was; wiping the sweat off of her freckle covered forehead.

“Don’t worry Benny, I had it covered. “ Anstis tells him. She then stumbles, and holds her forehead. “God, I shouldn’t have drank so much.” She tells Ben as he rushes over, and holds her shoulders. ‘He’s so cute- being protective like this’ Anstis thinks to herself as she looks up at him.

“We should get you home- Do Knights even have housing?” Ben asked the woman leaning onto him. “I’m not staying on this planet, I’m only here because it’s far from home.” Anstis replied. “You mean the First Order base?” Ben asked as he walked her to the Millennium Falcon . “Like I would tell you, Benny. Where are we going?” She asked, unconsciously snuggled deeper into his tall frame.

“My ship.” Ben replied, holding Anstis tighter. She suddenly pulled from his grip, “And become a prisoner? No way!” She yelled, stumbling away. “Wait- no! Anstis I’m sorry. I didn’t think about Uncle Chewie.” Ben said, walking after her. “Let me atleast buy you a room for the night.” He pleaded. 

“Fine- but only because you're cute.” Anstis tells him as she winks. Ben’s face flushes and he looks down, causing her to laugh. “So, how's it like-being a good guy?” Anstis asks as they walk to the hotel. Ben had gone ahead and tucked her back into his side. “I don’t know. How's it like being the bad guy?’ Ben looked down at her flushed face, which had started to un-flush as she sobered up.

She thought for a moment, “Hard. If I could go back I wouldn’t have taken this path.” Ben’s face became so sad. “Couldn’t you just become a good guy?” He asked, looking like a lost puppy. Anstis shook her head, ‘How nieve.’ “I’ve committed too many sins for that, Benny.” They finally made it to the hotel, and walked in.

“They would forgive you, you know? It may take awhile but they would.” Ben told her after he paid for her room. He held her tiny, calloused hands in his big smooth ones. “Thanks, Benny. I’ll think about it, okay? I’m the most hated woman in the Galaxy, Solo.” Anstis said as she looked into his big, brown eyes. Ben smiles and replies, “Well, I forgive you Anstis, if that counts for anything.” “Thanks, Benney.” She tells him, and walks into her room- giving him a tiny wave. Ben smiled at the door for a while, and then walked away; towards his ship. 

“Bye Anstis.” There was a shift in the force that day- a shift all living beings could feel. It was a person choosing the light side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much! Thank you guys for always supporting me.

**Author's Note:**

> If your here from discord, Hi lovelies! You guys help me with all of this. Sending Love, and positive vibes everyone's ways. :)


End file.
